Rory's 16th Birthday in the Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: takes place in Stars Hollow during Rory's 16th Birthday Party
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Opening Scene  
Sookie runs into the living room.  
''OK, don't panic.'' She says to Lorelai  
''Good opening line. What's wrong?''  
''We' are out of ice.'' She says  
''How could we be out of ice?'' Lorelai questions her

''We had a ton of ice. It was like a penguin habitat in there'' she says  
''I don't know how it happened; I just know it happened and somehow we have to deal with it.'' Sookie says  
''I will go and get some then.'' Lorelai says  
(Lorelai starts out the door. Luke comes in carrying ice.)  
''Oh! Oh my God! You're a vision! Sookie, we have ice!'' Lorelai screams  
''Hallelujah.'' Sookie says  
Lorelai-How did you know?  
''Well, a good rule of thumb is you can never have too much ice.'' Luke says and smiles at her  
''Oh, you're the best.'' Lorelai tells him  
(Lorelai hugs Luke just as Emily comes out of the kitchen.)  
''Oh, hi, Mom. This is my boyfriend Luke

''How are you doing?'' Luke asks her

''Fine, thank you.'' Emily says  
Luke Well I'd better get these in the freezer before they melt.  
''Well, not very likely in here.'' Lorelai says  
Luke comes into the living room  
''hey Luke!

''Happy birthday Rory'' Luke says

''thanks Luke'' Rory says  
Luke puts the ice in the freezer in the kitchen then comes back out into the living room

''ok well I should probably get going'' he says to Lorelai  
''ok'' Lorelai says  
''no wait!'' Rory says  
''you can't even stay for 1 piece of cake please?'' she gives Luke gives the baby eyes  
''ok fine I guess I can stay for 1 piece'' Luke says  
''thank you'' Rory says  
Luke stays a while to eat his piece of cake


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rory's 16th Birthday Party season 1

Chapter 2

At the end of the night  
(Cut to the kitchen. Lorelai and Sookie are cleaning up.)  
''Next year, we are going to a McDonald's with one of those slides and that's it.''  
''The party was a hit.''  
And we'll be eating onion dip for breakfast for a week.  
''You know, you mix that dip with some groud turkey and some garlic and it's really not too bad.''  
'' Hey, I'm not looking for a recipe.''  
''Ooh, reflex, sorry.''  
''comes in hey you girls need any help''  
'' No I think were all set thanks though''  
Luke grabs the sponge out of Lorelai's hand  
''what are you doing?'' she asks him  
go… it's your daughters birthday she's only 16 once go spend the rest of the night with her I'll help Sookie clean up  
''ok thanks Luke''  
Later that night on the porch  
''thanks for coming over tonight it meant a lot to her''

''it was fun''  
They hold each others hands and look into each others eyes and then they kiss and Rory sees them  
''g-night Lore'' Luke says  
g-night Luke'' she smiles  
Luke leaves and Lorelai-comes back inside  
''so you and Luke kissed?''  
''um hum you little spy'' Lorelai says  
''I just want you to be happy'' Rory tells her  
'' I am kid'' Lorelai smiles  
''ok I think I'm going to go to bed thanks for tonight I love you mom''  
''your welcome she laughs I love you too happy birthday kido sleep well''  
Rory smiles ''I will'' she says and heads to bed  
Back in the kitchen  
''I think I'm dating Luke we just kissed''  
'' What! Your with Luke OMG YOUR WITH LUKE YOU KISSED LUKE!''  
'' I know!''

'' this is very exciting!''  
''I know but try to keep it down I don't need it all over town yet or what he wants out yet''  
''I will what are best friends for'' she hugs Lorelai  
'' thank you I think I'm going to head up to bed I've had enough excitement for one night thanks for staying to help clean up'' Lorelai says to her  
'' no problem see you tomorrow'' Sookie says  
''ok'' she lets Sookie out and turns off all the lights and goes up to bed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rory's 16th Birthday Party season 1

Chapter 3

In the morning Rory wakes up and opens her door and Lorelai is in the kitchen when she walks out of her room  
''good morning my little birthday girl did you sleep well princess?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes very well thank you queen'' Rory says  
'' go and get ready let's go to Luke's this morning'' Lorelai tells her  
''ok why so you can see your lover man she smiles... I still cannot believe you are with Luke!'' Rory says  
''I know smiles and nods but we're not per say together yet'' Lorelai says  
''you were kissing that looks like you are pretty much together to me'' Rory says  
'' go get dressed'' Lorelai says playfully

'' I'm gone'' Rory says and she goes back into her room to get dressed to go to Luke's


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rory's 16th Birthday Party season 1

Chapter 4

At Luke's the girls walk in  
''find a table hun I'll be over in a sec'' Lorelai tells Rory  
''ok'' Rory says  
Lorelai goes up to the counter  
''Hi stud she says in a sexy tone and winks at him'' Lorelai says  
''stop it I'm working'' Luke says  
''I can't believe you won't flirt with me in front of my daughter she is going to think there is something wrong with me'' Lorelai tells him  
'' so last night?'' Lorelai questions him  
yea what about it? Luke questions her  
'' it was a pretty good night wasn't it?'' Lorelai questions him  
Luke blushes

''yea it was we should do it again sometime'' Luke says  
''oh yea what do you have in mind?'' Lorelai asks him  
'' what are we going to do?'' Lorelai says  
''I've got some stuff planned'' Luke says  
'' ok pick me up Tuesday night 7:00?'' Lorelai says  
''Ok I'll be there'' he smiles and watches Lorelai do a sexy walk back to her table to go and sit with Rory  
''what was all that about?'' Rory asks her  
''we were just talking about what we are going to do on our date night this week'' Lorelai tells her

'' aww wow your first official date with Luke I am so happy for you'' Rory says  
'' I know thanks kid she smiles'' Lorelai says  
Luke comes over to the table  
Hi Luke! Rory says  
Hi Rory he pours them their coffee... you want your usuals?  
''yes please'' Rory says

''Hi she says cutely'' Lorelai does a flirty thing with her eyes  
''you got it coming right up'' Luke says  
Lorelai just smiles at him  
After the girls eat  
''so what are you going to do today missy? Lorelai asks her daughter

''I am probably just going to hang with Lane, go the book store, get a coffee and danish, and just hang and sit in town and veg, relax, read, and have a perfect Stars Hollow day!'' Rory says excitedly  
''ok well you have fun and meet me at home later we can order Chinese for dinner?'' Lorelai questions her  
ok sounds good see ya later'' Rory says  
''bye hun...bye Luke'' Lorelai says  
''bye'' Luke says  
Lorelai leaves the diner and heads to work at the Inn

Luke and Rory just watch her and go and look at each other and smile


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rory's 16th Birthday Party season 1

Chapter 5

At the Inn Lorelai walks into the kitchen and Sookie is there  
''hey sweetie how was your morning?''  
''it was good I had breakfast with Rory at Luke's this morning  
''aww that's good so how are they?''  
''They're great Luke and I are going on a date on Tuesday night''  
''aww really?''  
''Yup she pours herself some coffee and takes a deep breath and says oh man''  
''what's a matter sweetie?''  
''nothing it's just that Rory has shown in interest in boys and dating''  
''well hunnie she's growing up that's likely to happen and you can't stop her from having an interest in boys and dating life she has to learn how to grow up she can't be mommy's little girl forever''  
''I know that and after you left the kitchen last night I saw her outside with a guy who looked exactly like Christopher and they were holding hands and when she came back inside I just kind of played it cool and didn't really get the chance to say anything to her she said she was tired and went straight to bed I think my little girl is hiding from me''  
''You and Rory are a lot alike. It's not surprising you would have similar tastes in men.''  
''I guess. But…why? Why didn't she tell me? We tell each other everything.''

''This is different''  
''But we tell each other everything else. But this she keeps a secret. It's 'cause it's a guy thing.''  
''Probably.''  
''Well that's not good. I have to make her understand that I'm OK with the guy thing. 'Cause not talking about guys and our personal lives -- that's me and my mom. That is not me and Rory.''  
''Are you OK with the guy thing?''  
''Yes.''  
''Really?''  
''OK...ish''  
''That's not OK.''  
''Well it's OK with an -ish.''  
''Whatever you say.''  
''She just -- she thinks I'll disapprove, right? Well I won't. I will show her that I think this is great. Once she sees that I think this is great, everything will be back to normal between us, right? Right -- OK, good.''  
'' I just don't want her to be like me and make the same mistake that I made when I was 16  
''she won't just give her some time sweetie she will come around and tell you eventually everything's going to be ok hunnie you'll see''  
''yea ok I guess your right thanks hun ok I'm going to go''  
''ok buy bye''  
'Lorelai walks out of the kitchen''


End file.
